The Chosen Path
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Stephanie must chose between the WWE or a new life as a vampire
1. needing a friend

As she walks down the hallway towards her office, she felt so alone.   
  
Her Father was thinking about leaving her family for that whore. She  
  
was very depressed about it. She thought she was 'daddy's little girl'.  
  
Boy, was she wrong. She is now beginning to think that he never really   
  
cared.  
  
Thanks to him, her life has been a living hell. Now, she was thinking   
  
about leaving the WWE for good. She knew that one day she would leave   
  
this life for good, or it would be the death of her. ' this is that day',  
  
she thought. She had to get away from her fiends, her family, and this   
  
company.  
  
On her drive home, she thought about where she could go if she just   
  
left. Her friends house in Scottland, 'perfect' she thought. She let   
  
herself into her house and started packing. She loaded her things in her  
  
car and called her friends in Scottland. 'hello', said a voice on the other  
  
line. 'megan is that you?', she asked. 'stephanie, oh my god, stephanie', s  
  
said megan. 'yeah its me, look i have to get out of here, can i come stay  
  
with you for a while?' asked steph. ' of coarse', said megan. 'thank u so   
  
much, i will be there tomorrow moring' said steph. 'ok bye'. 'bye'. steph  
  
then left a note and left for the airport, hoping never to hear of the WWE  
  
again.   
  
THE END 


	2. a new begging

chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scottland has always been Stephanie's favorite place to go when her life got rough.  
  
Her friend Megan had always been there to help her. Megan lives up in the Highlands,  
  
up in the mountains. There had always been legends about werewovles and vampires   
  
lurking around in the darkness.   
  
As she was driving her rental car up the lonely mountain road, she couldn't escape the  
  
feeling that someone was watching her. Then out of nowhere, a dark figure ran out into the   
  
middle of the road. She swerved and tried to hit her brakes but the car didn't stop. The   
  
car went off the road and into the woods. A sharp impacked into a tree made the car stop  
  
and Stephanie get tossed from the car. "What the hell", said Steph.  
  
She slowly got up from the ground, her head hurting like hell. She didn't know what the  
  
hell was on the road or if it was still there. She slowly made her way back to the road.  
  
Megan's house was only a mile away, so she can walk the rest of the way. She only got  
  
a few feet onto the road when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell to  
  
the ground, and a tall dark figure stood over her. Before she passed out, the figure   
  
bent over and sunk his teeth into her skin. Then her world went black.  
  
Are the Legends true?!?!? 


	3. looking for truth

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Is she gonna be ok", a voice said. "I really don't know, she did lose alot of blood,  
  
whatever did this wasn't human,", said a man's voice. Then Stephanie slowly opened her  
  
eyes. Then quikly closed them because of the pain in her head. "I think she is waking  
  
up!," she heard Megan say. "Megan?", asked Steph weakly.  
  
  
  
" yes, I'm here," asked Megan. "What the hell happened to me and how did I get here?,"  
  
asked Stephanie. "Bruce found you on the road on his way home from work", said Megan.   
  
"Where is Bruce?," asked Steph. " Right here Steph, now you get some rest, ok," said Bruce  
  
"ok," answered Steph.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce and Megan walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you think we should call   
  
her father or something?," asked Megan. "That would be wise," said Bruce. "ok then,".  
  
Megan dialed Vince and waited for him to answer. "hello" "hi, Mr. McMahon?" "yes,  
  
who is this?" " Its Megan Carter, one of Stephanie's friends" " o yea, how are you?"  
  
"just fine sir but I am more comcerned with your daughter" "why? what happened?" "she  
  
was on her way her to Scottland, but something happened, I don't know what but my husband  
  
found her on the side of the road, she lost alot of blood and we think it was some kind of   
  
animal" "Is she ok, please tell me she is ok!" "she woke up alittle while ago, but she   
  
went back to sleep" "call me as soon as she wakes up, please" "I will, goodbye Mr.McMahon"  
  
  
  
"what did he say", asked Bruce. "to call him as soon as she wakes up", replied Megan.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her, Oh and we better call Cooper, ya know he has a crush on  
  
her, he will be worried out of his skull", said Bruce. "do you think the legends are true,  
  
I mean, campers come through this area all the time and every once and awhile they never   
  
come back", said Megan with a comcerned look. "I don't know, but that bite on her neck  
  
could be from a snake or something",said Bruce. "yeah, I guess your right", said Megan.  
  
" I'll call Cooper, he will be here soon enough", said Bruce. " what if the legends are  
  
true and she turns into a vampire or a werewolf or something", Megan said to herself.  
  
  
  
Bruce looked at his wife and thought to himself, 'if only she knew'.  
  
~~~~~~~is bruce hiding the truth~~~~~read the next chapter to find out what cooper thinks  
  
happened to stephanie or will she wake up herself and tell them what lurks in the darkness~~~~ 


	4. a dream and legends are true

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death, death is what she felt as she walked through what looked like a battle  
  
field. Bodies of people and beasts were everywhere, and by the looks of it,nobody  
  
won. Even the people didn't look normal, they were white as sheets and had sharp  
  
fangs. The creatures, looked like oversized dogs, with sharp claws.   
  
She then looked at herself in a puddle in the mud. She couldn't understand, she looked  
  
like the fallen people. Then it hit her, a war happened here, a war between the two  
  
dominent legends, werewolves and vampires. And she was on of them. Out of the corner  
  
of her eye she saw movment. A werewolf was moving. It got up and looked at her and  
  
ran towards her.  
  
Stephanie ran as fast as she could, but that didn't get her anywhere. The werewolf  
  
was on her before she could get 20 feet. It looked at her and it spoke with pain deep  
  
in his voice.  
  
"this is what awaits you new vampire", said the wolf. Stephanie's eyes went wide.  
  
' a vampire what is he talking about, I am not a vam-' she thought as she remembered  
  
the figure in the road and the bite on her neck.  
  
"now that you know what lies in the darkness now, you must chose a side!!", said the  
  
werewolf. Stephanie finally spoke, but fear was clear in her voice.  
  
"what do you mean chose sides?!? I am a vampire and you are a werewolf, I don't   
  
think that I have a choice",said Stephanie.  
  
"yes, but you don't understand, I am not speaking of the war, I am speaking of   
  
your mortal life, you must choose your loved ones that will soon die or never die  
  
and live this war, don't you want to tell Hunter you love him before its to late",  
  
said the werewolf.  
  
Stephanie knew he was right but before she could answer, he disappeared.  
  
"WAIT!!!", screamed Stephanie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~end of dream~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie woke up with a start. She was all sweaty and she was breathing hard.  
  
She then began to calm down.  
  
"ok Stephanie, it was just a dream", Stephanie said, calming herself down.  
  
She looked out the window of the old farmhouse, and her heart nearly stopped.  
  
There was the wolf, the werewolf from her dream. Standing there in the darkness   
  
just beyond the treeline. Its lips were moving, so Stephanie went to the window  
  
and had to strain to hear what he was saying.  
  
"remember what I said, I suggest you talk to your loved ones before its to late,  
  
the war will never end, remember that", then the wolf turned and left through the   
  
trees and was soon out of site.   
  
It took Stephanie a long time to let the information she had just recieved sink   
  
in. She knew what ever the hell that was was right. She had to call Hunter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~well end of chapter 4~~~what will happen next, will Stephanie call Hunter  
  
before its to late for her. will he understand why she is saying goodbye for the   
  
last time~~~~~ 


	5. a family that i never knew about

Chapter 5  
  
'what am I gonna do', thought Stephanie when she woke up the next day.  
  
She knew what had to be done. She had to call Hunter to say goodbye. She  
  
knew that once she became a vampire, she could never see anyone again.  
  
She didn't know how long she had until she turned.  
  
  
  
Just then Cooper walked into the room.  
  
"well someone looks a hell of alot better", he said with a laugh.  
  
"COOPER!!!", yelled Stephanie as she jumped out of bed and ran into his  
  
arms and hugged him.  
  
"how are you feeling?", asked a concerned Cooper.  
  
"fine fine, I guess", relpied Stephanie.  
  
"ok, maybe you should get out of the house today, go shopping or something",  
  
said Cooper.  
  
"that sounds good,but there is something I have to do", Stephanie said.  
  
"ok, I will be down stairs playing pool with Bruce if you need me", said   
  
Copper.  
  
"ok", said Stephanie as Cooper came and kissed her forehead.  
  
As he left, Steph went through her bag to find her cell phone. It took her  
  
atleast an hour to get the courage to call Hunter. Finally she dialed the   
  
number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"hello, Hunter's phone, Ric speaking"  
  
"hello, Ric, is Hunter around? Its very important"  
  
"Stephanie? where have you been, Vince has been worried sick, and why are  
  
you calling your ex-husband?"  
  
"look I can't explain, can I just talk to Hunter please"  
  
"ok, let me find him"  
  
~~~~~~~meanwhile with Hunter~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter sat alone in the lockeroom. He was wondering what happened to Stephanie.  
  
Vince wasn't saying anything about it,but they knew he knew something. He had   
  
to confess, he was very worried about his ex-wife.  
  
Just then Ric walked in holding his cell phone.  
  
"hey Hunter, you have a phone call", said Ric.  
  
"who is it?", asked Hunter. "Its Stephanie", answered Ric.  
  
Hunter grabed the phone and took a deep breath.  
  
"hello" said Hunter.  
  
"hello, Hunter, its Stephanie"  
  
"where are you, everyone is worried sick"  
  
"even you?"  
  
"yeah, I guess"  
  
"I just wanted to call and say goodbye"  
  
"why? why are you saying goodbye" asked Hunter getting more worried by the   
  
second.  
  
"look i can't explain, Hunter, but something happened and I don't think that  
  
I can ever see the WWE again, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and  
  
I will be watching over you"  
  
"Stephanie you are scaring me, where are you?"  
  
"Hunter I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, but I can't tell you were  
  
I am cause I know you are going to come here and try to stop it, goodbye Hunter"  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!WAIT!!!!! what do you mean something is gonna happen to you"  
  
"its too late, its already happened, I love you, goodbye"  
  
"but", it was too late, she had already hung up. Ric looked at him weriod.  
  
Hunter looked at his phone and felt the fear rise up in him. 'what was she   
  
talking about' he thought. "Hunter?" asked Ric.  
  
Hunter couldn't speak. He had to go and talk to Vince, now. He left the lockeroom  
  
to go find Vince. Vince was in his office looking over some papers, when Hunter  
  
came in. "where is she?" Hunter asked.  
  
"what are you talking about?" said Vince. "Stephanie, where is she" said Hunter.  
  
"shes in Scottland I think, she staying with Megan" "ok thank you" said Hunter.  
  
Hunter left to go to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back in Scottland~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie was leaving the house. She had to go find the wolf. She had alot of   
  
questions that needed to be answered. Just to top it off, it was getting dark  
  
and it was raining.  
  
In the distance, she heard howling. She became frightened. Then a voice came  
  
from behind her.  
  
"have you said your goodbyes?" it was the werewolf.  
  
"yes I have, but I have questions"  
  
"yes I know" "first, why are the werewolves and vampires at war?"  
  
"well, some of them hate each other, others are at peace, so that is why I am  
  
here to help you"  
  
"and how long do I have until I am a vampire?"  
  
"you have until the next full moon"  
  
" what about the day, will it hurt me"  
  
"you don't know do you?"  
  
"know what?"  
  
"your father never told you that half your family is apart of this war, that  
  
some are vampires and others lycanthropes, that you are another piece of the  
  
dark side or your family"  
  
"what are you talking about, I only have a brother a mother and a father"  
  
"yes, but your parents have secrets of their own, like your mother had a first  
  
husband that was a werewolf and they had three sons. and your father fell in love  
  
with a vampire, but no children"  
  
"what, why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"because they were protecting you, your brothers are jealous, and are after you,  
  
remember the figure in the road, that was Louis, the first born, he wants you  
  
to become one of us but a vampire steped in. your not only a vampire but a   
  
werewolf as well"  
  
"my other brothers what of them"  
  
"their is the middle son is Carter, and then there is me, Demeter, at your  
  
service sister"  
  
"your my brother"  
  
"yes, I and your other brothers are gonna help you through your changes, let me   
  
explain, your only half half, you will be a vampire all the time, but only once  
  
a month you will be a werewolf"  
  
"thank you, I will try my hardest to be no trouble"  
  
"listen you are family, it doesn't matter, we are here to protect you, and yes you   
  
can walk in the day like us, and to tell you the truth, I looked just like you when  
  
I am not like this"  
  
"Where do I go now"  
  
"come with me, you are about to see your new home and family"  
  
Stephanie smiled at this, she felt safe and at home. Here she felt like she fit in.  
  
She followed Demeter through the woods and they talked about everything, even about  
  
her ex-husband. She knew she could never go back now, and she didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~end of chapter, what will Hunter do? will he believe her? will Steph  
  
like her new life?~~~~~~~ 


	6. love again and a family that loves me

Chapter 6  
  
Hunter arrived in Scottland later that morning. He didn't care how late  
  
it was, he had to find Stephanie and fast. What if she is already dead. If  
  
she was, he was going to kill Vince with his own hands. He still loved Steph  
  
and if something happened to her before he could say it, he would never forgive   
  
himself.  
  
He was driving up to the Highlands where Vince said Stephanie was. It was very  
  
dark and it was raining. As he was driving, he looked out his window. He saw  
  
something moving in the woods. He stopped the car for a better look. By the   
  
looks of it, it was a tall figure and a smaller one.  
  
Hunter grabed his flashlight out of his trunk and went into the woods. The  
  
figures disappeared. He went closer to the treeline, and heard growling out  
  
in the distance. Then something jumped out of a bush and started to run towords  
  
him. He tried to run, but something stepped in front of him and stopped the dog  
  
from going near him. He looked up and noticed the thing that stepped in front  
  
of him was a women. "GO!!!!" said the women.  
  
Hunter ran back to his car as fast as he could. He got to Megan's and just sat   
  
there thinking about what just happened. He walked into Megan's house and was  
  
welcomed. "where is Stephanie?" Hunter asked.   
  
"we don't know, she disappeared this morninig", said Megan  
  
"what? we have to find her, I mean what just attacked me could attack her" said  
  
Hunter  
  
"what?" everyone else said in the room. Then Hunter explained what just happened  
  
to him.  
  
"we can't look for her tonight, its to dark, we will begin to look around first light"  
  
said Bruce.  
  
"ok, can I stay here for tonight", asked Hunter.  
  
"sure" said Megan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter, Megan, Cooper, and Bruce went out early the next morning to begin their   
  
search. Hunter first reconized Steph's foot prints. What really scared him was  
  
when he got more into the woods he saw a second set of foot prints, but these   
  
were not human, they were like a wolf's.  
  
Hunter looked next to Steph's foot print and saw something shine in the light.  
  
It was Stephanie's ring. She was here. But he didn't know is she was still alive.  
  
~~~~~~~back with Stephanie~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demeter lead her through the woods all night. They saw a car on the road.  
  
A man came into the woods and Demeter was about to attack when Steph reconized  
  
that the guy was Hunter. She had stepped in front of Demeter so nothing bad  
  
would happen to Hunter.  
  
Demeter understood right away and backed off. So when they finally got back onto  
  
the trail, it wasn't far until they reached a old looking house. They entered just   
  
as the sun was rising, she finally saw Demeter as a human. He looked just like her.  
  
He was right.  
  
"Here is your part time home, your other brothers will be home shortly", said Demeter  
  
As if on cue, Louis and Carter walked into the house laughing. As they noticed  
  
Stephanie, they stoped talking and looked at her and smiled.  
  
" is this our sister, Stephanie?" asked Carter  
  
" yes, Stephanie this is your other brothers, Louis and Carter" said Demeter  
  
"how do you do" Stephanie said looking into her brother's eyes  
  
"hey Demeter, you were right she does look like Mom" said Louis  
  
"her ex-husband is here, he might want to see her, tonight I want you two  
  
to go find him and bring him here"  
  
Stephanie looked at Demeter as if he was crazy. "don't hurt him, please Carter, Louis"  
  
pleaded Stephanie.  
  
"we would never do such a thing to our baby sister" said Louis  
  
"thank you, I think I am gonna like this family"  
  
~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter was still searching. It had gotten dark and cold. Hunter heard movment in  
  
a bush next to him. "stephanie?"  
  
Then he felt claws grab him around his mouth. "if you want to see her, don't make a  
  
sound"  
  
"where are you taking me?" asked Hunter with fear  
  
"to see our sister" said one of them  
  
"do you still love her?" asked the other  
  
"yes, I do with all my heart" said Hunter  
  
"would you do anything for her?"  
  
"yes" said Hunter  
  
"follow us"   
  
Hunter followed them into the woods and he saw a light coming from an old house.  
  
They slowly walked up the steps. "go in and see her, we will be back in the  
  
morning"  
  
Hunter walked through the door and saw Stephanie sitting by the fire. She didn't  
  
even notice him.  
  
"STEPHANIE!!!!" Hunter screamed  
  
"HUNTER!!!" Steph screamed as she ran to Hunter and threw her arms around him.  
  
"oh my god I thought you were dead" said Hunter as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I missed you, why are you here in Scottland?"  
  
"and let you say you love me without me saying that I love you more" said Hunter  
  
"I have alot of stuff to tell you" said Stephanie  
  
"let that wait til later" said Hunter with a smile  
  
"deal" replied Steph as Hunter began to kiss her neck.  
  
~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~what will Hunter think about Steph's new life?  
  
will he want to stay with her or will he leave her again?~~~~~ 


	7. a choice

Chapter 7  
  
Stephanie woke up with a start. The pain. The pain was unbearable. She  
  
knew it was the changes that her body had to go through. She pulled on  
  
her t-shirt and walked over to the portch. Hunter was still sleeping,  
  
so she thought it was best not to wake him. As she stepped outside,  
  
she could tell that her brothers had not been home yet because it was  
  
still dark out.  
  
Then the pain hit her again like a shark attack. She couldn't help it  
  
anymore, she screamed out in pain. That brought Demeter from miles away  
  
to her side.  
  
"whats wrong?" he asked concerned  
  
"my chest, it hurts" Stephanie weezed  
  
"ok, calm down, tomorrow night is the next full moon, so thats why it is   
  
hurting so much, and I see that you and your ex have made up", Demeter said  
  
with a toothy grin. It wasn't morning yet so he was still a wolf.  
  
"ok, and yes we have, but what will happen to him when I become a vampire?"  
  
asked Stephanie  
  
"well he can make the choice of staying with you and becoming a vampire   
  
himself or he can go back and forget you, like my mother did"  
  
"Oh Demeter I am so sorry, but how do I tell him", asked Stephanie  
  
"just ask him what he wants to do, stay with you or go back home"  
  
" I see, but I think that I will let him sleep for now"  
  
"good choice, I will return later"  
  
"bye" "bye"  
  
Stephanie walked back into the old house and laid back down next to Hunter. As  
  
he slept put his arm around her again. She smiled at this. She couldn't let him  
  
give up his life for her. She would make him go back and be happy as a mortal,  
  
while she will remain here as a immortal and watch the world grow old.  
  
Hunter soon woke up and looked beside him. Stephanie still was still awake,  
  
thinking about what to say to Hunter.  
  
"what are you doing up?" Hunter asked  
  
"just thinking, thats all" Stephanie said  
  
"what about?" asked Hunter  
  
"what are you going to do Hunter, you have to make a choice, either stay  
  
here with me or go back home and forget me"  
  
"well then what happens when I stay here with you?"  
  
"you have to become a vampire,and give up your life in the WWE" said Steph  
  
slowly, fearing his reaction.  
  
"than that right there has made my choice for me I think" said Hunter  
  
Steph felt the saddness grow inside her. "I will stay with you" said Hunter.  
  
"really??!" asked Steph as tears rolled down her cheek. "yes, I will"  
  
said Hunter.  
  
He kissed her softly on the mouth and laid her back down. How he loved her.  
  
But was he ready for immortality.  
  
~~~~~end of chapter 7~~~~~~~ how will Stephanie's changes go or will something  
  
happen to stop it for awhile? will Hunter go threw the changes as well? or will  
  
someone new come into both their lives and change a few legends  
  
~~~~~review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next~~~~~~ 


	8. finding out

It was day again and Stephanie's brothers have already returned home and  
  
gotten to know Hunter better. Stephanie was even finding things out about  
  
her brothers. That her Mother was never around for them.  
  
"what about your father?" asked Steph  
  
  
  
"well we think that he is still alive but we don't really know, but he  
  
looks just like Carter over there, with the black hair", said Louis  
  
"oh, I see, my father kind of treated me badly, thats why I came here to  
  
Scotland in the first place, and now I am glad I did", said Stephanie   
  
smiling at her new family.  
  
"well maybe we should pay alittle visit to old Vince, maybe threaten the life  
  
of his daughter, scare him alittle", suggested Carter  
  
"yeah maybe, but don't you think that Mom will recongnize you all" said Steph  
  
"yeah but she is our Mother, we would like to see her", said Demeter,finally  
  
saying something. Him and Hunter were sitting on the porch as the others were  
  
inside talking.  
  
Hunter walked back into the house and noticed Stephanie was changing. He could  
  
tell. Her skin was more white and her fangs were begining to grow. Demeter  
  
suggested that he go back to the states and get his things. He even suggested that  
  
one of them go back with him, but Hunter said he would be fine on his own.  
  
Stephanie wanted to go with him as well, but she would be a full vampire tonight,  
  
and because it was a full moon, she would be a werewolf too. Hunter will stay at the  
  
house until morning, when Steph would return.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, Stephanie jumped up. All of the guys looked at her like she had  
  
gone mad.  
  
"whats wrong?", asked Hunter, now concerned with the look on her face  
  
"what the HELL was that?" Steph nearly screamed  
  
"ah, you are recieving your gift" said Louis  
  
" what gift?" asked Steph  
  
"the gift is different with all of us, but since your half half, you get two gifts, one,  
  
you can see into the past and future, and second you can heal yourself, we all have that  
  
gift"  
  
"oh, ok, cause I thought I was going nuts" Steph said with alittle giggle  
  
"wait a second" Carter said  
  
"what?" asked Demeter  
  
"if she can see into the past, maybe she can tell us what our father looks like so we can  
  
go find him", said Carter  
  
"yeah, then we can talk to him and find out why he left us" said Louis with some  
  
anger in his voice.  
  
  
  
" ok, but Steph you have to be careful, you are not fully a vampire yet, so don't  
  
push it" said Demeter  
  
  
  
"ok, what do I do?" asked Steph  
  
" touch Louis's arm and concentrate, then it will come to you", said Demeter  
  
"ok"  
  
Stephanie placed her hand on Louis's arm and began to clear her mind. Then it came  
  
to her, a vision of a black haired man standing with her Mother at an altar, but she  
  
couldn't see his face. Then he turned around and Stephanie couldn't understand. Then  
  
it hit her all to suddenly.  
  
She gasped for air and nearly fell to the ground but Hunter grabed her before she hit  
  
the floor.  
  
"what did you see, sister?" asked Carter  
  
"I......Saw......your......father........and.......its......." Stephanie breathed out  
  
hard.  
  
"who?" asked Demeter  
  
"Eric...Bishoff", Stephanie finally breathed out as she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~~ well, what could happen next, I wonder, but you are  
  
just gonna have to wait and see 


	9. a new life inside

disclaimer: before I forget this, I don't own any of the characters apart from  
  
Megan, Cooper, Bruce, Demeter, Carter, and Louis  
  
~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep. She felt hands pushing her  
  
back down on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Carter and Hunter in the  
  
backround talking, and Demeter and Louis hovering over her.  
  
"what happened?" she asked  
  
"well, you used alot of energy, so there is good news and bad news", said  
  
Demeter  
  
"what? whats the bad news?" asked Hunter now worried  
  
"well she won't become a werewolf intil the next full moon, but you will  
  
still become a vampire, and the good news is your baby made it", said  
  
Demeter giving Steph a look.  
  
"what?" everyone in the room asked  
  
"yeah Hunter, your gonna be a father!" said Demeter  
  
This time Hunter was the one who fainted. But nobody caught him (lol).  
  
"but..but, I thought vampires couldn't bare children" said Steph  
  
"yes, that is true but...um... you....uh..." said Demeter  
  
"oh for heavens sakes, you had sex with him when you were still mortal, so  
  
that means all your powers like turning into a werewolf will not come to  
  
you until you give birth", said Louis who is now checking on Hunter.  
  
" but what about the baby, is it gonna be mortal?" asked Stephanie  
  
"yes, you were both mortal, and so the baby will be born mortal, but like us  
  
he will turn at the age of 26"  
  
"is Hunter all right?" said Steph with a laugh  
  
"yeah just fainted, and he is a wrestler, wait till he's a vampire, thats  
  
gonna be funny", said Carter  
  
"and the other good news is, um...because your a vampire, your pregnancy will  
  
only last for three months", said Louis  
  
"cool" said Steph  
  
~~~~~~~~~some time later, before sunset~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter woke up now. 'it couldn't be, was it a dream?' he asked himself. Then  
  
Demeter came in from the porch.  
  
"your awake, we thought you were dead there for awhile" Demeter said with a  
  
laugh  
  
"where is Stephanie?" asked Hunter  
  
"Carter and Louis is showing her around the area, shes fine" he said as he noticed   
  
Hunter's face  
  
"what about the baby?" Hunter said slowly  
  
"healthy, I think, your a lucky man, she is only gonna be pregnant for three  
  
months"  
  
"oh because she is a vampire" said Hunter  
  
"um, before I forget, Louis is going to America to talk to father, and the way  
  
he was talking, he might kill him"  
  
"what about the others?" asked Hunter  
  
"we are going with him, you need to say your goodbyes and so does Stephanie"  
  
"what about the baby, there are people there that want Stephanie hurt"  
  
"don't worry, if she is in trouble, she has us and her powers"  
  
"oh, ok, but will she show that much?"  
  
"yes, by next week, when we go to America, she will begin to show alittle"  
  
"cool" said Hunter  
  
~~~~~later when the others returned~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter lead Stephanie over to the porch. They sat down together. He pulled  
  
her into his lap, and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"I love you", he said, looking into her eyes  
  
"I love you too"   
  
"and I can't wait for the baby, I've always wanted kids, and now we can watch  
  
them all our lives"  
  
"yeah, but I am worried about going back home"  
  
"don't be, you have me and your brothers with you"  
  
"your right" she said as she kissed him again  
  
"I wonder if its a boy or girl"  
  
"I know" she said  
  
"you do"  
  
"yeah I have powers remember"  
  
"oh yeah, tell me!" Hunter said now excited  
  
"ok, let me see" she said as she began to concentrate  
  
Then she began to giggle and opened her eyes and looked at Hunter.  
  
"what? what is it?" asked Hunter  
  
"its a boy" she smiled  
  
Hunter then picked her up and spun her around while she laughed.  
  
"yes! you have just made me the happiest guy on earth", cried Hunter  
  
"I know, I love you, and I'm tired now, so I am gonna go to bed, want  
  
to join me?" she asked  
  
"I would like that" he replied  
  
"don't wake the others"  
  
They walked into the house and went into their room and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~ 


	10. is she gonna be ok?

~~~~~~~~~on a plane to America~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate planes, I hate planes", Carter kept saying over and over again.  
  
  
  
"would you give it a rest, please, we have been on this plane for an hour  
  
and a half, nothing is gonna happen, now shut up", Demeter said getting  
  
very annoyed with Carter.  
  
"first plane ride?", asked Stephanie, looking at Carter trying so hard  
  
not to laugh. She was already showing a bit but some can't even tell she  
  
was pregnant.  
  
"yes, never again!" said Demeter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~when they landed~~~~~~~~~  
  
"come on Carter, move your ass!!" yelled Louis. They were waiting for Carter  
  
to get out of the bathroom. They could hear he was getting sick.  
  
"man, I'm the one who is pregnant and I haven't thrown up yet", Stephanie laughed  
  
out loud.   
  
Finally Carter came out of the bathroom. So they went to the parking lot and into   
  
the awaiting limo.  
  
"you scared?", asked Hunter  
  
"alittle, but I don't care about my saftey, I care only about the baby", replied  
  
Steph  
  
"remember, don't get into trouble" said Hunter  
  
"ok,ok, if don't stop saying that, you will sleep on the floor", said Steph  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~at the arena~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok Carter and Demeter will go with Stephanie, and Louis will come with me" said  
  
Hunter as they were making their plan.  
  
"ok and we will meet back at the hotel around midnight", said Demeter  
  
"you be careful" Hunter said to Stephanie, as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
"ok"   
  
They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Summerslam was about to start.  
  
Stephanie went to her father's office.  
  
Sable was sitting on Vince's lap.  
  
"well, I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope your happy, I am leaving", Steph said  
  
as she slammed the door.  
  
She wanted to cry, but she didn't have her brothers at this moment because they were   
  
hiding in the shadows watching.  
  
Vince went after her. When he caught up to her, they didn't know that a camera was right  
  
there.  
  
"WAIT!!" Vince yelled  
  
"what do you want?" Steph said   
  
  
  
"why are you saying goodbye, and...." he looked down at her midsection, and his eyes  
  
nearly shot out of his head.  
  
"leave me alone, Dad", said Steph  
  
"are you pregnant?"he asked  
  
"why do you care?" Stephanie said as she walked away from him.  
  
~~~~~~later in the ring~~~~~~  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye, for the last time", Steph said into the crowd.  
  
"you see I am needed else where and I am handing my GM job over to my brother Shane"  
  
Then out of nowhere, the A-train came out or the crowd and got in the ring and pushed  
  
Stephanie to the mat. Steph yelled out in pain, and that brought Demeter and Carter  
  
out of the shadows. They started to tear apart the A-train. They threw him out of the   
  
ring. Demeter slowly made his way over to Steph, she looked so pale, paler than usual.  
  
Demeter picked her up and him and Carter went back up the ramp. They went to Hunter's  
  
dressing room.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he yelled.  
  
"A-train attacked her" said Demeter, "something is wrong I can feel it" Demeter now   
  
said, scared for his sister's life.  
  
"we have to help her, do something, please" Hunter said now crying.  
  
"there is one way, but you won't like it, but if we don't she will die"  
  
"what is it, and why is she dying, I thought she was immortal?" Hunter asked  
  
"yes, but she didn't want to scare you off, so she didn't kill anyone, she needs  
  
the blood to survive and that attack took all the rest of her energy"  
  
"do something" Hunter cried as he held Stephanie  
  
"there is one way" said Demeter  
  
"what?"  
  
"we give her what she needs"  
  
"what is that"  
  
"blood"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~will Stephanie Survive? will the baby make it? what will Eric Bishoff do when  
  
he finds out his sons are here, and are protecting a pregnant Stephanie?~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~ 


	11. if he touchs her!

~~~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~  
  
"then do it!!!", yelled Hunter  
  
"its not that simple, ok" Demeter yelled back  
  
"what?" asked Hunter more calmly  
  
"the blood will make her go into a rage, because her child was put in danger,  
  
and that means bye bye Sable"  
  
"well we don't have a choice do we" said Hunter  
  
"ok, let me see your arm", Demeter said as he took his nail and cut Hunter's arm.  
  
"oww" cried Hunter. "baby" Carter said under his breath  
  
"ok, let the blood drip into her mouth" Hunter did what he was told and let the  
  
blood run down his arm and into Steph's mouth.  
  
Then she began to come to life. She began to get up. Hunter moved his arm and watched  
  
her, to see if she was ok. She moved out of the room in a blink of an eye. Her brothers  
  
didn't even see her leave the room.  
  
Then they heard a scream from down the hall. The guys ran out of the room to see were  
  
the scream came from. No less, it was from Sable.  
  
"oh great, now she is on a rampage, great" said Carter giving Hunter a look  
  
"what the hell was in your blood, CRACK!!!!" yelled Demeter as he ran towards the   
  
scream.  
  
When they got there, Steph had cornered Sable and was going for the kill. The scary thing  
  
was, Steph still had blood running down her mouth. Demeter ran and grabed her, and being  
  
very careful not to hurt the baby.  
  
  
  
"down girl!!!" yelled Carter as he helped Demeter.  
  
"damn shes strong!!!!!"yelled Demeter  
  
"lets get her out of here" said Carter  
  
"Hunter, go find Louis, and bring him back to the hotel, we need to let her feed before  
  
she kills someone here" said Demeter as they grabed Steph and headed back to the hotel.  
  
"what the HELL happened here?" Vince yelled as he entered the room  
  
"your daughter has gone crazy" yelled Sable "she tried to kill me"  
  
"Hunter! what the hell have you done to her?" Vince screamed at Hunter  
  
"Why don't you ask your wife", Hunter said calmly as he left  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~louis~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Louis entered the office. A man was talking on the phone with his back turn away from  
  
him. Then he turned and saw Louis standing there giving him the death look. Eric  
  
hung up the phone and looked at his son.  
  
"look who decided to show his face", Eric said with a smile  
  
"I think you are the one who should have showed his face around more", replied Louis  
  
"well, I didn't want a family of werewolves"  
  
"but you are a werewolf too" Louis yelled getting mad  
  
"well I see that you have taken Stephanie under your wing, tell me, how is she doing?"  
  
"you bastard!!! you sent that monster after her" Louis yelled  
  
"yes that was me!!!"  
  
"shes pregnant, how could you do that"  
  
"and she bring another one of us into this world, thats a laugh", Eric said with a grin  
  
Just then, Hunter walked into the room. He could tell this wasn't good.  
  
"Louis, we need to leave, now" Hunter said calmly  
  
"yes Louis, go back to that hole you crawled from and take your sister with you"  
  
This time Louis couldn't hold it in anymore. He slammed Eric against the wall.  
  
Eric cried out in pain.  
  
"HUNTER, help me!!" Eric cried  
  
"why?" Hunter asked  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY AGAIN, OR I WILL COME BACK HERE AND KILL  
  
YOU MYSELF!!!!!" Louis yelled  
  
Then Louis threw Eric threw the wall.  
  
"lets go!" Louis said more calmly  
  
"ok" Hunter said alittle shaken about what he just saw  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back at the hotel~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter and Louis just walked into the hotel room.  
  
"is she ok?" asked Hunter   
  
"yeah, shes resting now, you can go in there if you like" said Demeter  
  
"thanks"  
  
Hunter walked into the bedroom slowly. He looked in the bed and there was his angel.  
  
She looked so lovely to him. He sat down on the bed, making Steph stirr in her sleep.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"hey" she said softly  
  
"hey how do you feel?" Hunter asked alittle bit worried  
  
"fine, more energized" she said with a laugh  
  
"good, now you can burn it off again" Hunter said kissing her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~outside the room~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think our father might try and hurt Steph and the baby" said Louis  
  
"we need to protect her at all cost, this child means alot to this family" said  
  
Carter  
  
"and so does Stephanie", added Demeter  
  
"I fell like something bad is gonna happen, we need to get out of America"  
  
"oh no, can we take a boat, cause if we can't you can sit next to him" Demeter said  
  
pointing to Carter  
  
"bloodly haha" said Carter  
  
"well all I'm saying is we need to get Steph out of here fast before what I think  
  
is gonna happen, happens" said Louis  
  
"whats gonna happen?" asked Carter  
  
"she'll die along with her child" Louis said as a tear formed in his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~what do you think is gonna happen next~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. we have to find her!

~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"damn it!!" Demeter yelled into the phone. Then slammed the phone back down.  
  
" what?" asked Louis  
  
"the plane back home is booked, we can't get tickets until tomorrow" Demeter said  
  
"thats no good, if my vision is true Steph will die tonight, we have to get out of here"  
  
cried Louis  
  
"well, we can't do anything right this second, Steph's asleep and Hunter and Carter went  
  
out to get some breakfast" said Demeter  
  
"ok I guess your right" replied Louis  
  
"nothing will happen to her, I promise" said Demeter  
  
"I hope your right" said Louis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~  
  
"how come Steph isn't up yet?" asked Hunter  
  
"I guess she's tired, I don't know, I've never been pregnant before" said Carter  
  
"are you sure about that?" asked Louis now laughing at his brother  
  
"thats not funny, you better be careful, I'll wake up evil pregnant woman" said Carter  
  
laughing as well.  
  
Then they heard a sound that made them all jump. They heard Stephanie scream.  
  
"GET OFF ME, LET ME GO, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" yelled Stephanie from the bedroom  
  
All the guys ran to the door, but it was locked.  
  
"why is it locked!!!!"yelled Hunter  
  
"it wasn't a second ago!!!" Carter yelled back  
  
Then the door just came open. They entered slowly, afraid of what they were gonna see.  
  
"Stephanie?" called Hunter  
  
The window to the balcony was opened and the night breeze was blowing in. Stephanie  
  
wasn't in the bed or in the bathroom. Hunter became frightened.  
  
"where is she?!?!?" Hunter yelled begining to panick now  
  
"the window!" Louis said in a whisper. He had his eyes closed to keep the tears in.  
  
Hunter ran out onto the balcony. He looked out into the city, and got a bad feeling.  
  
Hunter went to go back inside, but slipped on something. He nearly fell but grabed the  
  
bars of the balcony.  
  
"DEMETER!!!!!" cried Hunter  
  
Demeter came running out onto the balcony. He gasped at what he saw. There was blood  
  
on the floor of the balcony. This scared Demeter. He walked into the room again.  
  
"Louis, who has taken our sister, we need to save her!!!!" yelled Demeter  
  
"I don't know where she is but I know who took her, and I know what he wants" said Louis  
  
still with his eyes closed  
  
"then who?" asked Hunter who is on the verge of losing it  
  
"our father" said Louis as tears started to roll down his face  
  
"what does he want with her?" cried Carter  
  
"he wants the death of the last true werewolf"  
  
"who is that?" asked Carter  
  
"her child" replied Louis  
  
~~~~~~what will happen to Stephanie and her child? will they live or will they die before  
  
they are saved?~~~~~~~~review what you think should happen~~~~~~ 


	13. family reunion

Stephanie woke up with a sharp pain in her head. Whoever did this, hit her  
  
hard. She looked around and noticed that she was in a locker room. Then a  
  
shadow came out of the darkness.  
  
"look whos awake" said a voice   
  
"who are you?" Steph asked in pain  
  
"you know" the voice said  
  
"oh my god, Bishoff, you bastard" she said  
  
"yup, it was me" said Eric  
  
"what do you want with me?" she asked him  
  
"well, start about your new family, your brothers, they want your child just  
  
like I do, but they want to raise your child but I want to kill it" said Eric  
  
with a smile  
  
" you'll never get my child, I won't let you" said Stephanie  
  
"oh yeah, whos gonna save you now,princess" said Eric  
  
"her!!!" said Stephanie looking behind him as the werewolf behind him hit him  
  
with her claws, killing him instantly.  
  
The werewolf cut her lose and helped her up.  
  
"thank you.....Mom" Steph said looking up into the werewolves eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hunter, Demeter, Carter, and Louis were all sitting around. Some were crying, others  
  
blamed themselves. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Louis go and get the door please" said Demeter during sobs  
  
"yeah" said Louis as he got up and answered the door. There stood Stephanie and someone  
  
else.  
  
Louis was speechless. Then he heard Hunter's voice  
  
"Louis, whoever it is, send them away, I just lost the love of my life, I can't see  
  
anyone right now" said Hunter as new tears rolled down his face.  
  
"you can't even see the love of your life" said Stephanie  
  
Hunter looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. He got up and ran to her and spun   
  
her around. He began to kiss her as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"oh my god your alive!!!" yelled Hunter as he kissed her again  
  
"MOM!!!!!" yelled Carter  
  
"my boys, all my boys" Linda said as she hugged Louis. Louis couldn't belive it.  
  
Carter ran and hugged her too. Demeter looked at his mom and smiled and got up  
  
and went to her too.  
  
"thank you guys for taking such good care of Steph, I missed you all" said Linda  
  
as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Hunter and Stephanie didn't even notice the little family reunion, because they were  
  
still kissing  
  
"shes been no problem Mom" said Carter "isn't that right Stephy, Steph, Stephanie" said  
  
Carter.  
  
"damn you two come up for air, now please!!" asked Demeter  
  
Hunter stoped kissing Steph for a second, and looked at Demeter.  
  
"dude, I thought I lost her and you expect me to put her down, no way!!" said Hunter as  
  
he continued to kiss Stephanie.  
  
"umm. Mom, this might take awhile, so maybe we should leave" suggested Carter  
  
"your right, they need some time together" said Linda as all the guys left with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~three hours later~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie now was laying in Hunter's arms. He looked down at her and asked.  
  
"how are you and the baby?"   
  
"we're both fine, baby, But in one month you can hold your son in your arms"  
  
"yeah I know that, but I like holding you right now" he said as he kissed her. 


	14. is this the end?

~~~~~~~4 years later~~~~~~~  
  
Vince sat alone in his office late one evening. He was looking at articles  
  
about people disapearing in Scotland. He wished that he could have said  
  
goodbye to his daughter. Hunter disappered too. Then Vince heard something  
  
scratching at his door. He went to open it, but nothing was there. He shut  
  
the door and turned around. His heart nearly stopped. There was a guy with  
  
blond hair and wearing black. With his back turned awat from Vince.  
  
"who are you?" asked Vince  
  
The guy turned around, it was Hunter. Hunter smiled and looked right past  
  
Vince. Vince slowly turned around and saw his daughter walk out of the  
  
shadows.  
  
"Stephanie?" asked Vince, he looked at her, she was different, and also  
  
wearing black.  
  
"why father, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Stephanie  
  
By this time, Hunter had came and stood by Stephanie and put an arm around  
  
her waist.  
  
"what happened to you?" asked Vince noticing her fangs and white skin  
  
" I changed for the better so did Hunter, we have something for you" she said  
  
Her and Hunter went over to Vince's desk and got a picture out of Hunter's coat.  
  
They went up and handed it to Vince. Vince looked at it an smiled.  
  
"who is this?" Vince asked  
  
"your grandson, he's four today" answered Hunter  
  
"well, dad its been fun but we must go" said Stephanie  
  
They left quietly, not looking back. They went out on the street hand in hand.  
  
"We have to get home, before Demeter goes nuts, taking care of Alan is hard work"  
  
said Hunter  
  
"yes your right, its been a good four years, I think" said Stephanie  
  
"well, I agree, being a vampire and spending eternity with you is great" Hunter said   
  
kissing Stephanie  
  
"lets go home" she said as Hunter put his arm around her waist as they walked through  
  
the streets, still the most dominent couple, now in the world.  
  
~~~~the end~~~~~~  
  
well thats it, hope you have enjoyed my story, I was thinking about doing a sequel, what  
  
do you think? review and tell me if you want a sequel~~peace~~~ 


End file.
